Pups and the Dating Debacle (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pups and the Dating Debacle is the sixth unlockable episode belonging to PAW Patrol. Summary Zuma hooks up with a pup who turns out to be extremely wild and possessive. So when Zuma tries to break up with her, she kidnaps him and holds him hostage. In which the pups must rescue him from his overly attached new love interest! Transcript Title card with Zuma and Maggie’s silhouette on it. Zuma: Pups and the Dating Debacle! The episode begins with the Hinako Triplets watching Professor Genki’s Super Ethical Reality Climax. Announcer: Welcome to another installment of Professor Genki’s Super Ethical Reality Climax! We wish good luck to our contestant from Stilwater! Because for them it’s... Hinakos: *In sync with announcer* Murder Time, Fun Time! Logan: Oh man I love this show!!! Monty: I especially love the Genki Girls, they are so sexy!! Suzan: *Eyes roll* I’m pretty sure Genki’s dating all three of them.. The Hinakos watch as the contestant shoots their way through Prof. Genki’s Super Sparkle Lab, destroying targets and killing mascots for prize money. Logan: Man... I wish I could be a great marksman like them! Monty: Amen to that bro! With enough practice you could outshoot McCree! Suzan: Yeah, you might even call yourself The One-Eyed Calico! Logan: Oh har har har... You know I wear this to look cool! Plus, I don’t want to make Mason jealous... He is the quick draw of the Hinakos... Monty: Oh come on man, don’t let that stop you from trying! Suzan: I’m sure he can give ya lessons! Logan: I guess you’re right... Zuma walks into the Lookout Zuma: *Yawn* Mowning guys... Logan: Morning? More like afternoon! Suzan: It’s 2:00pm! Guess you overslept! Zuma: Oh man, you got a point thewe... Monty: Guess you had an all-nighter yesterday huh? Zuma: Nah, I was hanging out with a pup I hooked up with! Monty: Well, didn’t know you were a ladies man... Zuma: Yeah, giwl pups awe always wanting to sleep with me. I guess I just have that special chawm! Monty: Man, I wish I was that lucky... Suzan: Maybe if you said the right things you wouldn't get rejected all the time! Monty: Whatever Suz, I don't see you with a guy you no doubt won over with your good looks! Suzan: Maybe not, but I get more love letters than you! Zuma: *To Logan* Well that’s siblings for ya... Can't live with them, can't live without them! Logan: Yeah, no kiddin’... Zuma: Of course I have siblings as well. Though they aren't a bunch of bickewing bone heads! Logan: I usually don't have many arguments with my siblings, but I'm not afraid to show how I feel when they do. Monty: At the end of the day I still love my siblings even if they sometimes annoy me.. Suzan: Well that's how siblings are. I wouldn't have it any other way. Suzan gives Monty a friendly punch on the shoulder. Monty chuckles and rolls his eyes. Monty: You might be a badass fighter, but you’re pretty much a tease in girl’s clothing. Suzan: Yeah, I have my moments. The pups badges start to beep. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! PAW Patrol: Ryder needs us! Everyone races to the elevator. Marshall trips on the remote and crashes into the others. Marshall: Looks like I should channel myself more often! Everyone laughs as they get into their gear and await instruction. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder shows a cartoon of the situation. Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, Cap’n Turbot called me and said that there’s a pup in the bay who's having trouble getting back to shore. We need to help it before it drowns or gets hurt. Ryder clicks Zuma's icon. Ryder: Zuma, I need you to use your buoy to bring the pup to shore. Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder clicks Skye's icon. Ryder: Skye, I need you to look over the bay and find the pup. Skye: Let's take to the sky! Ryder clicks Cali's icon. Ryder: And Cali, I need you to standby with your gear in case the pup is hurt! Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Ryder, Cali, Skye & Zuma deploy in their vehicles and head out to help the pup. Zuma: I hope this pup is a female! A cute one at that too! Ryder: You must really enjoy dating any female pup you see huh? Zuma: What can I say, it wuns in the family! Cali: I guess your family is pretty much a romantic buffet huh? Zuma: Pwetty much. My older bwother Bwody often spends time in his woom. My pawents enjoy locking lips, my sisters love making the boys go cwazy and my other bwothers often enjoy showing off their muscles to the ladies. Dating is something that twuely wuns in the family! The pups soon arrive at the scene of the rescue Ryder: Okay Skye, see if you can find the pup from above! Skye: You got it Ryder! (She starts flying over the bay using her jetpack) Ryder: Cali, wait until we find the pup so you can run a checkup on her. Once Skye finds the pup, Zuma and I will bring the pup to you so you can analyze them! Cali: Got it! Skye: *Through Ryder’s pup pad* Ryder, I found the pup in trouble! She’s floating near the bridge! Zuma: A she?! I’m comin’ for ya cutie!! (He jumps into his hovercraft and heads near the bridge) Cali: Shouldn’t you go after him? Ryder: Nah, there’s no stopping Zuma when it comes to romance.. Best to let him do his thing... Zuma soon reaches a black labrador pup trying to stay afloat. Female Pup: Someone help me!! I’m drowning!!! Zuma: I’m on it! *Ruff* Buoy! (His hovercraft launches his buoy to where the female pup is) Grab on, I’ll take you to shore! The female pup secures herself to Zuma’s buoy before Zuma calls Ryder with his pup-tag Zuma: Wyder, I’m wetuwning to shore! Make sure Cali is weady with her supplies! Ryder: Got it! Okay Cali, Zuma will be here shortly! Get your supplies ready! Cali: Got it! Scene Changer: Cali’s badge. Cali uses her X-ray to check on the female pup and finds that nothing appears to be broken or sprained. Cali also takes the female pup’s temperature and checks to see if she's inhaled any water which she luckily didn’t. Cali: She’s okay Ryder! No rise in temperature or broken bones of any kind! Female Pup: Thanks for saving me back there.. I would’ve become fish food otherwise... Ryder: No problem! Whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help! Zuma: *To the female pup* And if you're lookin' for a good time little cutie... Just call me. Maggie: *Giggling* Thanks, the name’s Maggie! Zuma: Mine’s Zuma. (He mouth-clicks twice and winks at Maggie, causing her to blush) Cali: Wow Zuma, I guess you were right about being able to attract girls! Zuma: What can I say?? It’s a gift! Scene Changer: Zuma’s Badge Maggie & Zuma are sunbathing on the beach Maggie: What a lovely day... I’m so glad you rescued me earlier Zuma.. Zuma: Well, a member of the Paw Patwol is always willing to help those in need! Maggie: Well.. You’re the only pup I’d wanna spend time with.. Zuma: Hate to bweak it to you, but sometimes I often spend time with the other pups of the Paw Patwol... Maggie: Forget those guys and dolls.. You should spend time with me and me alone!! Zuma: Now now, let’s not get too hasty.. I’m not someone who likes to wush things so quickly! Maggie: Either way.. You and I have all the time in the world!! (She hugs him tightly) Zuma: Ack!! Can’t! Bweath!! Maggie: (She releases Zuma) Sorry babe.. But you’re soooo irresistible! Zuma: Um... Can you excuse me for a second?? Maggie: Okay!! But don’t take to long!! Zuma leaves Maggie sunbathing as he walks off before pressing his Pup Tag to call Ryder. Zuma: Wyder, I got a little pwoblem... Ryder: Hey Zuma, what’s wrong?? Zuma: Other than Maggie being as clingy as an octopus?! What should I do Wyder!! I gotta get her outta my fur!! Ryder: Hm.. Maybe it’s best to come back to the Lookout for now.. Just don’t let her see you and we will figure something out! Zuma: Easier said than done.. Scene Changer: Wipe Transition It is soon dusk at the Lookout, Zuma enters to see everyone inside Cali: So, how was your little date?? Zuma: Tewwible! She was mowe clingy than an octopus! I’m SO glad a ran away when I did! Skye: So, I’m guessing it didn’t go well?? Zuma: Nope! And twust me, my dates always go well! Rocky: Ironic since you’ve already gone on twelve of them... Zuma: Yeah, guess this is just a case of bad luck... Unknown to them, Maggie is stalking Zuma. Maggie: I can’t believe that pup ditched me!! He must be mine!! But how to make him so?? (She then notices Ryder filling the pups’ food and water bowls) Hehehe... I think I just found my answer! (She sneaks over to Zuma’s bowls and drugs them with sedatives) Once he’s out like a light, he’ll be mine day and night! (She hides in a bush as she waits for her plan to unfold) Ryder: Pups! Dinner’s ready! The pups go to eat their food. After they finish eating they go inside to watch a movie. Fifteen minutes later Zuma starts feeling drowsy. Zuma: *Yawns* I’m feeling a little tiwed... Hope you guys don’t mind me going to bed early.. Ryder: Considering with what happened with Maggie today, I don’t blame ya.. Sweet dreams Zuma! Zuma heads to his pup house and falls unconscious from the sedative. Maggie then grabs him and heads off unnoticed. Scene Changer: Zuma’s badge Zuma: *Starting to regain consciousness* Ugh.. Oh man, what happened?? Maggie: (Starts giggling like crazy) Hello there my chocolate sweetheart! Zuma: Wha- Maggie?! Where the hell am I? Maggie: Where else but my room... You see Zuma, I have something to show you... (She pulls a secret lever, revealing a shrine of Zuma) Zuma: Okay, now that is just cweepy!! Maggie: You and I are going to have the time of our life.. And there is NO escape!! (She laughs like a psychopath) Zuma: Gulp! I’m doomed... Scene Changer: Wipe Transition Everyone at the Lookout prepares to head to bed. Ryder: I wonder if Zuma is feeling any better after what happened today.. I better go check on him. (He goes to Zuma’s pup house to find only his pup tag) Uh-oh... Considering how Zuma prefers to party the night away, this is completely out of character.. I better get the pups together... (He presses the special button on his Pup Pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! PAW Patrol: Ryder needs us! The pups run to the elevator. Marshall trips on a sleeping mask and crashes into the others. Marshall: On the plus side, at least we're all wide awake. The pups laugh as they get into their gear and await instruction. Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir! Well.. minus one.. Where’s Zuma?? Ryder: That's the emergency. When I went to check on him he wasn't in his pup house, and his pup tag was the only thing I found in there! Rocky: Not to mention the fact that he went to bed early.. And considering how he and I are best friends, he always partying the night away! Skye: Even if it keeps us up at night... Cali: No kidding, a pretty kitty like me needs her beauty sleep! Ryder: Well either way, we need to find Zuma and make sure he’s ok! (He clicks Chase’s icon) Chase, before we go anywhere I need you to check Zuma’s pup house for any clues in his sudden disappearance! Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: (He clicks Cali’s icon) Cali, when we find Zuma I’ll need you to use your medical gear to make sure he didn’t get hurt. Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! Ryder: (He clicks Rio’s icon) And Rio, I’ll need you to use your drone to look for Zuma once we figure out what happened. Rio: Rumblin’ Rio is on the go! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cali, Chase, Rio & Ryder deploy in their vehicles and go to find Zuma. Ryder: Okay Chase, see if you can find anything that could give us a lead on what happened to Zuma. Chase: I’m on it! (He enters Zuma’s pup house and starts sniffing around before coming across his food and water bowls as he detects a strange odor) Hm.. Wonder what that smell is... (He checks Zuma’s bowls and identifies the odor) Sedative drugs?? *Gasp* Dear god... I gotta tell Ryder!! (He rushes out of Zuma’s pup house) Ryder: Find anything Chase?? Chase: In terms of finding, not really.. But in terms of smells, Zuma’s bowls were drugged with sedatives... Meaning he either got roofied or kidnapped.. Ryder: Well, considering how he wanted to get away from Maggie... Zuma was definitely kidnapped and needs to be found! Rio, use your drone to find out where Zuma is being held! Rio: I’m on it! *Mrow* Drone! (His drone pops out of his pup pack) Find Zuma! The drone is deployed as it searches for Zuma. After a few minutes he finds him in a rundown house in the crime district. Rio: Well, it looks like I found him.. But it looks like his captor’s house is really run down.. Ryder: Then that’s where we’re heading! Let’s go! Scene Changer: Rio’s badge The group soon arrives at Maggie’s house. Ryder tries to open the door, but it is locked from the outside. Ryder: Rats, it’s locked! Cali: Stand back boys, I’ll handle this! Chase: And how exactly do you plan on opening a locked door? Cali cracks her knuckles, gets into her stance and breaks down the door with a powerful haymaker. Cali: That’s how! Rio: *Blushing wildly* Wooow!! That was awesome Cali! Cali: What can I say, I pack a mean punch! (She flexes her right bicep) Now let’s see if we can find Zuma and get outta here! Ryder: Rio, try using your thermal vision goggles to find Zuma! Rio: I’m on it Ryder! *Mrow* Thermal vision goggles! (He uses his goggles to follow footprints up the steps and comes across a room with two pups in it) I think I found them! Cali: Stand back, I got this! (She rushes to the door and preforms a haymaker so strong, it causes the door to break into tiny pieces) Maggie: What the?! Chase: Stahp rite dere!! I always wanted to say that. Zuma: Keep the Smosh wefewences to yourself and get me away from this lunatic! Maggie: (She pulls out a knife out of nowhere) You are not going anywhere my chocolate sweetheart!! Chase: Oh no ya don’t! (He shoots the knife out of Maggie’s paw with his tennis ball cannon) Cali, knock her out! Cali: I’m on it! (She rushes at Maggie and starts attacking her with a barrage of punches, kicks, knees to the stomach and a circle throw which sends her flying out of the room and sent tumbling down the stairs) Well, now that that’s out of the way.. Time to check on Zuma! *Mrow* X-Ray! (Her x-ray pops out of her cat pack) Hm... Nothing sprained or broken, so you should be fine! Though I would lay off the flirting for a while since this experience has probably shook you up! Zuma: Yeah, no kidding.. But thanks either way guys.. Ryder: No problem! Whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help! Meanwhile, in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: Hm.. It seems as though not even an obsessive stalker could take them down.. No matter, I still have a lot more where that came from!! (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *The Maggie that appears in this episode is NOT Maggie Simpson, but rather a black Labrador pup that is obsessed with Zuma. Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12